Two sides of a Coin
by Darth0wned
Summary: This story is about Zeon and Gash's character development as brothers, it is mainly set in the period before the battle for king and may not even contain the battle and go down a different path. This is my first story and so there are still alot of details I am working out but I decided to give it a shot as I liked the character of Zeon and wanted to develop him and Gash more.
1. The lonely road

**Ok so firstly go easy on me as this is my first story but after watching the Gash Bell anime and reading the manga I got some ideas on how I wanted to develop the characters Zeon and Gash as I liked Zeon's character a lot and felt that I could expand on it or take it in some other directions.**

I decided to use a lot of the japanese pronunciations for the spells and characters, and in a rare few places the english styled for convenience like in the case of Dufort, as it made it easier to pronounce and spell.

Silence broken by the sharp clap of footsteps echoed down the long corridor, The rhythmic beat akin to a soldier off to war, the gloomy shadows projected flicker to the pace of the flame littering the ancient walls of this lonely corridor.

The aura of rage and hate emanating from the small boy was enough to send the average person into despair, the cold purple eyes that strike fear into heart of man portraying unfathomable strength. The relentless pace continuing without much attention given to the surroundings as the silver hair blew with the slight wind from the two great doors the boy now stood in front of.

The guards stood on either side of the great palace doors, entrusted with guarding the castle and those that rise within, unblinking and unmovable, the legendary palace guards.

These unflinching guards in the face of the cold, winter wind that was beginning to pick up it's pace, reacted to the gale force of the great palace doors swinging outwards at an incredible rate, by slowly sidestepping the door to avoid getting hit. The slight metallic shift of helmets as the guards surveyed who was exiting from the great hall was the only noticeable movement made by these two guards as they were frozen in place by the demonic aura emanating from the small boy, time slowed down as the heartbeat of the two guards increased rapidly.

A warm breeze woke the captain from his petrification which came from the boy gliding past the two guards without so much as a falter, the captain finally regained the use of his jaw and an almost inaudible

"My p-prince... Where are you going at this hour?".

Those were the last words to be heard apart from the blood curdling scream that was cut through the silence as without missing a beat the small boy's lips rose ever so slightly into a smirk, baring his fang like teeth as he whispered the spell.

"zakeru".

A white light was all the captain ever saw as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, lurching forward without moving a muscle. The other guard never moved after peering into those purple eyes as the boy turned his head to the remaining guard, eyes threatening immediate death to those who defied him.

_Trash__. _The only thought of the boy as he continued down the stone path into the night as silence once again resumed..

**A/N Still a work in progress and this chapter won't end here, I am going to be constantly making updates to it until I feel it makes a good first chapter, Any constructive criticism is very welcome as I am still trying to work out how I want to write this and so any thought would be appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

As the path wound around the trees, masking the distance until the next clearing, the boy had time to think to himself as the events of the past day caught up with him. The insurmountable rage that had built up, dissipated to a regular level of rage for the boy, bringing him to a state akin to being in the eye of a storm. The slightest stimulus could bring ruin to any poor soul that should happen upon this child.

- Earlier -

"What do you mean father had another power!?" the boy said in an unnaturally soft tone to drive the question home to the slightly quivering instructor standing in front of him.

"...Er..." The instructor stuttered a reply.

"Out with it..." the boy left the unspoken threat in the air with the sharp quiet tone he continued to use.

The instructor took a moment pause to steel himself against the inevitable punishment he would receive from the king for revealing this to the prince. He had weighed up the consequences of not telling the price but ultimately found the price more unpredictable and scarier that he could ever imagine the king being.

"A-A-Alright I'll tell you, but please your highness do not repeat this to anyone.." The instructor pleaded with the ruthless boy standing in front of him with cold eyes.

"I promise NOTHING, now out with it before I lose my patience..." was the reply. The slight raise in voice as he said the word "NOTHING" echoing off the vaulted ceiling of the library where the boy spent most of his free time.

The instructor took another pause to survey his surroundings in the library known as the gates to hell, not that he expected anyone to be there bar themselves and the wizened librarian who maintained the library for the sole use of the boy still gazing at him in that cold, unflinching way.

The wizened librarian had served the royal family for nearly 200 hundred years, just as the previous generations of her family had also guarded the secrets and knowledge stored in this library. As of late it had become the second home inside the palace to the prince as he spent his free time gaining knowledge for both entertainment and for the sake of one day being king.

The librarian had been listening to the instructor and the boy converse for a while and had remained silent even as she recognized the turn the conversation was taking. Even though she had been sworn to keep the knowledge from the prince, she also felt he had a right to know. She considered if that was because she had come to know the boy somewhat in the last 2 years or because she had always felt it was something that they would have never been able to keep from him for long.

"Zeon" The librarian said in the soft yet strict tone she took with children.

"What?" he replied in the usual arrogant way that he address those not his parents, but left out the usual anger present in his voice. The librarian and his parents were the only ones ever allowed to use his name in that manner, while not afraid of the librarian, Zeon had a certain amount of respect for her.

The response Zeon received was a flat stare, and he re-evaluated his tone to the librarian, "You needed something miss?" was the best he could do, as even this stretched his pride.

"I still find your manner somewhat lacking Zeon, however we shall discuss that later..." was the reply, the tone in which was used sent chills up Zeon's spine, the way the librarian carried herself always made Zeon wary because he had never once seen her use a spell but he had never managed to land one on her.

"I will warn you now, what you are about to hear will not be something you will be happy to hear, so you should prepare yourself." She left it at that and proceeded to leave the room.

As Zeon watched the librarian leave the room, he was left wondering the meaning behind those words, he turned to the instructor seeking an answer to his original question about his father's powers.

-

Zeon continued along the path for what almost seemed like hours, the trees alongside the path began to thin and he soon found himself in a small clearing in the middle of the forest, he looked around to get his bearings as he must be close to the location he being led to by the mysterious directions on the note that had been left under his bedroom door.

He noticed the stream off to the right indicating that he must indeed be close to his destination, he found the small game trail by the river and began to mindlessly follow it as an long buried memory suddenly brimmed to the surface.

-

Left, Right, each direction looking identical to the path he had just came from, slight panic rising in the small silver-haired boy as he continued wandering aimlessly down corridors searching for a reference to tell him his location. Randomly picking a direction, he followed it in the hopes that he would be lucky and happen upon an area he was familiar with. Continuing down the long corridor for half an hour, he noticed a door that was set back in an alcove to the right.

"Finally not just another corridor!" The boy exclaimed as he pushed the heavy gilded doors aside to reveal a small room filled with dusty books.

Guess I don't have any luck after all... He thought as he happened across two books on a lectern, the one on the left was a large purple book with a keyhole engraved on the cover, while the one on the right was a plain gold covered book.

Hoping for some reference to his current location the boy opened the right book, randomly flipping to a page titled **ROYAL FAMILY BLOODLINES**.

This piqued the boy's interest as he read through the long history of his family until he arrived at a fork from his parents, on the left was his name Zeon however on the right barely legible as it had been erased was the name...

-

"GASH!" Zeon screamed into the night.**  
**

**A/N I decided that I wanted to tell the story of Zeon and Gash in my own way, while mostly sticking to the backstory things will play out differently. Some reviews on how you guys think this chapter went would be appreciated.**


End file.
